icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fencer
Fencer is the pairing of Freddie '''and '''Spencer (F/'reddie + Sp/'encer) on the show iCarly. Freddie has a crush on Carly, Spencer's sister. Freddie and Spencer have grown closer over the years. The two often spend time together, and Spencer appears to be Freddie's father figure, since Freddie's actual father is never mentioned. The name is also a reference to how Spencer taught Freddie how to fence in iFence instead of being called Speddie '''( '''Sp/encer and Fr/'eddie' ). Both Spencer and Freddie have similar interests such as Galaxy Wars. Like Cam Relationship and Spam, it is highly unlikely that Fencer will happen romantically since iCarly is on a children/tween network. "Fencer" moments Season 1 iWant More Viewers *Spencer and Freddie team up together against Sam and Carly to see who can get the most viewers. *Freddie and Spencer make a sign that lights up and says "Please go online to iCarly.com" together. *Spencer helps Freddie get out from under the giant iCarly sign after it falls of Freddie. iWill Date Freddie *Freddie asks Spencer for advice for his first date. *Spencer manages to hypnotize Freddie. *Spencer acts as Freddie's butler during the date. iDon't Want to Fight *Spencer tries to give Freddie some advice on how to fix things between Carly and Sam. *Spencer shows Freddie his new fish feeder, but it almost kills another one of Spencer's fish. iFence * This is an important episode for Fencer. (This is how they got their name Fencer) *Spencer and Freddie spend some guy time together by fencing together. *Freddie reveals it was cool hanging out with a guy for once. *Spencer supports Freddie in his fencing match against Doug Toder. *Freddie playfully chases Spencer around with his sword. *Freddie also playfully hits Spencer. Season 2 iStage an Intervention *Freddie along with Carly and Sam, help Spencer overcome his obsession with Pac Rat. *Freddie was there for Spencer at the Pac Rat championship game against the #1 Pac Rat player in the world, Sasha Striker. iGive Away a Car *Freddie and Spencer both love the movie "Galaxy Wars." *Freddie and Spencer exchange friendly banter over the show (Sam considers it "Dorks Gone Wild!"). *Freddie explains to Spencer why his Proton Cruiser was just a replica. iTake on Dingo *Freddie and Spencer search for the frozen head of Charles Dingo together. *They both end up running away after finding the head. *The were both freaking out at the hotel room. iMust Have Locker 239 *Freddie calls Spencer a "great artist". iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie not to feel bad about Clown Day at school. *Spencer explains how his friends tricked him into thinking it was Naked Day at his camp and tells Freddie to never play dodgeball naked. Season 3 iCarly Awards *Freddie tells Spencer about the European swimsuit models in the lobby. *Later, Spencer yells at Freddie for not telling him that the swimsuit models were dudes. iQuit iCarly *Freddie reveals that he once helped give Spencer a sponge bath before. Spencer wanted to watch T.V while taking a shower. *Freddie helps Spencer posion the mirrors so Spencer could watch T.V. *Freddie discovers that Spencer has a birthmark on his butt. This also means that Freddie has seen Spencer's butt. *Spencer and Freddie work together to save Carly and Sam from near death. *After saving the girls,Carly, Sam, Fleck and Dave hugged each other, Freddie and Spencer hugged eath other. iMove Out *Spencer trys to convince Freddie to move back in with his mom. *Spencer lets Freddie spend the night with him because Freddie is scared to sleep in the bassement by himself. *Freddie gently and playfully slaps Spencer with his pillow. iSaved Your Life *Spencer is concerned after he finds out Freddie was hit by a taco truck and calls Mrs. Benson. *Spencer along with Carly visit Freddie in his room. *Spencer loves that Freddie's toes stick out of his cast and goes "This little piggy went to market. And this little piggy got hit by a truck." iWas a Pageant Girl *Spencer talks Freddie into going on a double-date with him. *Freddie and Spencer compete in a game of "What Am I?" with their dates. *They are so wrapped up in the game that they ignore their two dates who end up leaving. *At the end of the episode they start another game, after Carly and Sam spoil their first game. Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Spencer tells Freddie to shut up, but he doesn't take it personally. *Freddie helps Spencer remake Carly's room. iSam's Mom *Spencer teases Freddie about wearing a bullet proof vest and eating his mushrooms. *Spencer protects Freddie from a criminal by switching apartment numbers (mainly because Gunsmoke has started to take over his house). Fencer "Stuff" *The official mascot of Fencer is obviously a Fencer because the two enjoyed male bonding while fencing iFence. "Fencer" Fanfiction The Daring Duo-Ice Cream, Galaxy Wars, and perfectly timed plans. Freddie and Spencer escape the girl talk. Rated K+. Honesty-Sometimes time doesn't heal the wounds. Rated T. Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters